The Gordon Research Conference on Lipid Metabolism has been held annually since 1955 at Kimball Union Academy, Meriden, New Hampshire. The theme of the conference alternates between lipoprotein metabolism (even years, 1990) and cellular lipid metabolism (odd years, 1991). This grant application is for the 1991 conference scheduled for June 24-28, 1991. Whereas there are numerous conferences on lipoprotein metabolism, The Gordon Conference on cellular lipid metabolism is the only regularly scheduled meeting on this topic. This conference is, therefore, unique and of critical importance to the development of the field. The scheduled topics are: 1. Signal transduction: Phospholipases 2. Signal transduction: Cellular aspects 3. Protein lipidation 4. Lipid transport 5. Lipid binding proteins 6. Neutral lipid metabolism 7. Phosphatidylcholine metabolism 8. Assorted phospholipids 9. Pulmonary surfactant